With the rapid progress in a display technique, a display apparatus with a touch function has been gradually applied more and more because of its advantages such as visual operations and the like. The existing display apparatus with the touch function may be generally classified as two kinds of touch panel, that is, an On Cell touch screen panel and an In Cell touch screen panel, according to different relative positions between the touch screen panel and a display screen panel. As compared with the On Cell touch screen panel, the In Cell touch screen panel has a thinner thickness and a higher light transmittance.
For the existing display apparatus, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), as a current type of light emitting element, has been applied more and more in a high performance display field due to its characteristics of self-luminous, rapid response, wide angle of view, capable of being disposed on a flexible substrate, etc. According to differences in driving manners, the OLED display apparatus may be classified as both kinds of Passive Matrix Driving OLED (PMOLED) and Active Matrix Driving OLED (AMOLED), and the AMOLED is expected to be a next generation of new type flat panel display in place of a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) due to advantages, such as a low manufacture cost, a high response speed, saving power, being applicable to a direct current driving for a portable device, a wide operation temperature scope and the like. Therefore, the AMOLED display screen panel with the In Cell touch function has been more and more popular.
In the existing AMOLED display panel, each OLED is driven to emit light by means of a driving circuit composed of a plurality of Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) within a pixel cell on an array substrate for display.
Instead, the In Cell Touch Screen Panel (thereafter, referred to as TSP simply) has sensors for touching and the driving circuit manufactured into each pixel cell on the array substrate by means of an array process together. If both of the sensors and the driving circuit of the TSP are overlaid in the pixels of the AMOLED, a certain number of TFTs for the driving circuit needs to be added, such that some space in the pixel cell is occupied additionally. Since left space in the pixel cell is limited, it greatly restricts the simultaneous manufacture of an In Cell TSP circuit and the driving circuit of the AMOLED.